


Speculations on Episode 15

by morallygrayro



Category: The Other Kingdom
Genre: Aromantic Character, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Black Character, Brendoni gets hurt, Canon Asian Character, Canon Character of Color, Devon finds out about what almost happened to the portal and feels guilty for yelling at Astral, Dragon Hybrids, Femslash, Haley feels guilty for almost exposing Astral's secret, Haley finds out Brendoni isn't human, Identity Reveal, Interspecies Romance, Lesbian Character, Multi, Original Character(s), Other, Politics, Polyamory, Queerplatonic Relationships, Slash, Sweet Devon, Troll/Fairy Hybrid, latina character, mixed race character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 05:39:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6942067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morallygrayro/pseuds/morallygrayro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So we've seen the preview, right? Devon's dad is apparently evil and somehow knows about Astral and probably also Brendoni and Devon helps them run for it. So I decided to write the first fic in this fandom and speculate on what's going to happen, then follow it up with a recap of what actually did.</p><p>Also I'm looking for co-authors, so message me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speculations on Episode 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I chime in with a  
> "Haven't you people ever heard of closing the goddamn door?!"  
> No, it's much better to face these kinds of things  
> With a sense of poise and rationality." - I Write Sins Not Tragedies, Panic! At The Disco
> 
> Devon overhears something about his dad that makes him suspicious.

Devon _just_ wanted a midnight snack.

That was all. Just an innocent fucking midnight snack. Like he’d told Astral when she’d first arrived – and he didn’t even want to know how exactly she’d accomplished that, given that Fairyland or whatever the hell it was called was apparently located in another universe – he was a sleep eater. Once he got a hoagie in him, he was good and his freakishly fast metabolism was appeased.

Unfortunately, tonight was simply not Devon’s night.

Oh, sure, he got his snack.

But he as he was heading upstairs, he overheard a very interesting phone conversation of his father’s.

“Look, after my hearing with the city council, the board of directors claimed four teenagers had been in the building, but I have no memory of any of this. No, they don’t know the names. Three girls and a boy. Two of them sounded a lot like the British exchange students I’m hosting, who strangely seemed to have no accent. Astral Green and Brendoni Smith. One of the other girls reminds me of my son’s friend Morgan, nothing suspicious about her – she’s just weird. The third girl, I’ve never met.”

“Dad?” Devon cut in, timidly.

Peter Quince spun to face him, startled. “Oh…Dev, it’s just you. Almost gave me a heart attack, kiddo.” He spoke into the phone again. “No, I was talking to my son. No, I don’t think so. Look, I’ll have to call you back. Yes. Yes. Goodbye.” Peter hung up the phone and smiled, affectionate but exhausted, at Devon. “Hey, son. Why don’t you get back to bed, huh?”

Devon raised an eyebrow, confused. “What was that about? You mentioned something about Brendoni and Astral?” Peter’s smile grew strained. “You should stay out of things that don’t concern you, son.”

“Whoa, I just wanted to know what was going on.”

“Just get to bed, Devon.” Devon knew that tone of voice. It was best not to argue, so he didn’t.

Within a few minutes, he was fast asleep again and the whole incident was out of his mind. But before he laid down, he couldn’t help but peek into Astral’s room, look over at Brendoni. Both were fast asleep, though Brendoni stirred briefly into groggy semi-wakefulness when he heard Devon’s footsteps.

Devon may not have taken the whole revelation well, but that didn’t mean he didn’t care about them at all. After all, he’d kept Astral’s secret after her mom showed up and explained that telling anyone would put Astral and Brendoni in danger. No matter how mad he was at them for lying to him and stopping his dad from getting the permit for his research center, he’d _never_ wish harm on either of them. And he had a weird, foreboding sense that harm would be coming.

But that wasn’t even rational. And until something actually happened, what he’d overheard was probably better kept quiet for now.


End file.
